


Lost and Found

by TheGhostestWithTheMostest



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Mythical Beings & Creatures, dream - Freeform, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostestWithTheMostest/pseuds/TheGhostestWithTheMostest
Summary: Just a story I had to write in high school for an assignment, thought I'd share with you guys :) enjoy!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad or has any errors, I didn't want to tamper with a story that high school me wrote and was proud of. But that doesn't mean I can't revisit it later on in life and fix/change it.

A lake crystal clear with almost glowing blue water, Aspen stared out at the large mass of water and smiled at seeing the ripples that indicated that it was starting to rain. He stood deathly silent under the tree near the lake, surprised that his hair or body didn't get wet, looking up at the oddly dense leaves of the tree that sheltered him from the increasing rain. From the messy bun of long golden locks the sat atop his head, a few strands decided to fall around and frame his face. Emerald green eyes that were as striking as the gem itself shifted to look from one side of the lake to the other in a very paranoid fashion. 

Aspen had never been to this seemingly magical place and had no recollection of how he got there or even when. His heart, however, seemed to know this place as if it were home, feeling as if it were to beat out of his chest from merely looking at the lake. He wore a pair of well worn converse that used to be white, but were now a dingy shade of grey mixed with brown, jeans ripped at the knees and holes torn in the back pockets from carrying knives for so long. Aspen had a pretty lanky frame, having a bit of a stomach but not enough to actually be noticeable. 

He towered over most of his friends, and thinking of said friends made him remember that he had crashed at his best friends house during the previous night. His confusion grew as he slowly made his way out from under the shelter the large tree had provided, the rain seeming to stop as if by magic as soon as his foot left the radius of the trees leaves. His brow furrowing as he cautiously made his way towards the shore of the lake, he looked down to see small patches of flowers blooming under his feet with every step. Aspen opened his mouth to question what was going on out loud to himself, eyes widening when he parted his lips to speak but nothing came out.

He slowly and cautiously made his way closer and closer to the shore of the lake, his confusion growing once again as the lake seemed to move further and further away. Aspen started running to try and reach the lake, but it was all in vain, still standing in the same place that he stood before as if he had never tried to move in the first place. He continued this same routine for hours, never getting any closer or farther away from the lake and starting to get very frustrated. 

An almost animalistic growl left his lips which caused him to stop trying to run, looking around to make sure that he hadn't actually heard an animal instead of the sound coming from his throat. As he looked around he noticed that there was a partial head popping out of the lake, piercing white eyes stared back at him, seeming to bore into his soul and causing him to shiver. After he shivered and closed his eyes for only a split second he looked around once more, eyes widening at seeing that the white eyes from before had vanished, there not even being a ripple in the water to indicate that anyone had gotten out or dove further in. 

This time when he tried to take a step forward, the flowers under his sneakers changed color. All of the previous patches of flowers having been different shades of blue and purple up until he saw those eyes that chilled him to the core, the flowers now being various shades of red and orange, like most of them were made out of fire.


	2. Mother

"You're not supposed to be here..humans are not allowed in this realm and you need to leave. Although you don't smell very human to me." Said a soft monotone voice that seemed to be behind him, turning to see that there was in fact no one behind him at all. Aspen opened his mouth to try and speak once again and wasn't very surprised by the lack of his voice, closing his mouth so he wouldn't look like a fool standing there with his mouth open. "I hope you understand....that humans have no right to speak in this realm, it is absolutely forbidden...."

He spun around and frantically tried to search for the source of that same bone chilling voice that sounded oddly familiar. Aspen took in a sharp intake of air as he was roughly shoved forward, this being the only time in the past hour that he was able to get any closer to the lake, now standing a mere couple feet away from the glowing water. His eyes widened to the point of practically popping out of his head at the sight that was now before him. 

A gorgeous looking female seemed to be freely floating waist deep in the glowing water, her hair a bright vibrant red and her eyes the striking white orbs that he had seen a little while ago. His jaw slightly dropped at seeing her, face flushing a deep shade of red since he noticed that the female didn't have anything but her long hair covering her top. As he took more time to really look at the woman in front of him, he could see a slight movement under the water, gasping at seeing a beautiful blue and green tail that started at her hips swishing back and forth under her. 

He also noted that she looked to be almost as old as his mother was before she had passed away a few years ago. "Ok human, I will be brief with you. My daughter is in the mortal realm because her father was a human. I need you to find her and keep her safe since I am unable to. And if you do, I can guarantee that the reward will be well worth it. But you must hurry and find her, human. She is in grave danger since the evil creatures in this realm found out about her." Aspen was about to open his mouth to ask a question, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing he knew he was waking up on the floor of his best friend's bedroom, blinking several times in confusion. He honestly couldn't tell if what had happened had been a dream or not, it all feeling too real to have been a dream, especially the shove that had gotten him closer to the lake. He took his sweet time getting up since it looked like his friend and his family had left for church already, throwing on his jeans and shoes before heading out.

For the next week or so his thoughts were constantly going back to that glowing blue lake, unable to get it out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. He spent every day trying to look for a girl that he had never seen before, not even being given a description of her before he woke up. 

When it got to the three week mark since he had been in that strange place, he was starting to give up hope, figuring that if he hadn't found the mermaid's daughter by now, she was already gone. It wasn't until he was getting coffee on the third Sunday since the dream that his thoughts were proved to be wrong, his eyes widening when he saw an almost identical (although younger) version of the mermaid who had spoken to him. 

This time, however, the girl had more natural red hair unlike the vibrant hair of her mother, along with sky blue, soft looking eyes instead of the sharp white eyes that he'd seen. When he went up to order his coffee, he anxiously stumbled through his order before hastily letting the girl know that he had spoken to her mother. It was pretty obvious that the girl knew who and what her mother was, her pretty blue eyes widening before she quickly bolted off to ask her manager to get off work early. 

After she got out of finishing her shift, they both decided to go and sit at a nearby park so that they were in a safe public space. The girl, whom he found out was named Emma, was asking him a million questions a minute. After the slight interrogation on her part they started to have some semi normal conversations, asking about what either was doing with life or school and such. They spent hours at the park drinking coffee and eventually laughing and cracking jokes to one another, Aspen finding that he had a slight crush on the girl despite having only known her for a few hours. 

He walked her home and as he did he explained what her mother had told him about protecting her, surprised that Emma was all for it and even asked him if he wanted to be her boyfriend. Aspen was caught completely off guard when she had asked that, face flushing as he stuttered and backed away. She smiled and laughed, "You don't need to answer right now, just let me know when you have an answer.....you have my number and I do need a protector."


	4. Chapter 4

It was about another week before he gave Emma an answer which was obviously a yes, having asked her to hang out that week so he could get to know her more before giving her a definitive answer. Now they practically spent everyday together, going to see movies and such. 

Everything seemed to be going well for the next few weeks that followed, nothing out of the ordinary happening and Aspen was honestly relieved. But one night the peace finally ended, Emma and Aspen cuddling on the couch watching a movie when a booming knock was heard at the door. 

Aspen was the first to jump into action, grabbing a sword that Emma had randomly laying around and holding it as he went to open the door. As soon as the door was unlocked it seemed to explode inwards, knocking the door off its hinges and Aspen onto his butt in the doorway. What stood before him made his blood run cold. Staring at him on the porch was two large creatures, one looking like a buff minotaur and the other looking like a snake person. His heart sank into his stomach as he stared at the creatures in front of him, immediately thinking that he didn't stand a chance in hell against these two.

He got up as quick as possible anyways, holding the sword out in front of him with shaking hands as he glared at the monsters. "You are NOT taking or hurting her....." The snake man didn't respond with words, instead deciding to lunge at Aspen who held out the sword in defense. Aspen ended up getting the sword knocked out of his hands by the reptile, being tackled and pinned down to the ground. 

As he was pinned, the minotaur headed towards Emma who was running upstairs to lock herself in a room, carrying a hefty looking ax on its shoulder.Aspen's mind went into fight or flight mode, struggling against the reptile's hold and growling at him. 

"LET ME GO!!!" 

He screamed, the reptile screaming in pain as fire manifested inside of his stomach, slowly spreading until it engulfed his body. He watched in horror and slight amazement as the creature above him burned, the reptile moving off of him to try and put out the fire but he was unsuccessful. Aspen jumped to his feet as soon as he was able to, running upstairs to find that the minotaur must've suffered the same fate as his friend, seeing an indistinguishable burnt figure on the ground in the upstairs hallway. 

He knocked lightly on Emma's door with their special knock they had made up, "Emma open up, it's me..." The door flung open and she attacked him with a hug, tears running down her face as she thanked him repeatedly. The rest of that night was spent calming Emma down enough so that she could go to sleep, being asked not to leave her room as she slept, which he obviously agreed to.


	5. Finale

After that attack Emma couldn't sleep alone in her house anymore, needing either Aspen there or one of her close friends with her. Aspen spent the next several months fighting off many different monsters, learning how to control his powers in the process and finding out that he was what the creatures of the nether realm referred to as a fire elemental.

The creatures got stronger as time went on and eventually Aspen grew tired of fighting, seeking help from a local witch to send Emma to the nether realm to be with her mother. Emma however did not like the idea, having grown to love Aspen deeply over the time that they were together. Aspen obviously had strong love in his heart for her and didn't want to be separated, but he knew that her mother was able to protect her better than him. 

He paid the witch for a potion to turn Emma into a mermaid like her mother, knowing that if she was to be a mermaid she would be automatically transported to the nether realm. He didn't tell her when he put the potion in her coffee, just watching her sadly as she drank the coffee he gave her. 

Aspen waited until she was done with the cup before speaking, "I love you so much Emma, and I'm sorry to have to do this to you....." 

She wasn't able to respond due to her being unable to breathe, staring down at her legs in shock and fear as they seemed to meld together and sprout scales and fins. Tears streamed down both of their faces, Aspen's due to the betrayed look that Emma gave him, and Emma's because of the betrayal and heartbreak she felt. 

Emma was gone in a green cloud of smoke, being transported safely to her mom while Aspen was left behind to cry about what he had done, even though it had been for the best and it kept Emma safe.


End file.
